


His

by Just_my_alter_ego



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Just Sex, My First Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Voyeurism, this is just filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24391039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_my_alter_ego/pseuds/Just_my_alter_ego
Summary: Edward had had enough with his men’s sultry looks at you. So he shows them who you belong to.
Relationships: Edward Kenway/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 59





	His

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> This is my first smut ever, so bear with me. I hope you like it!

Edward had had enough with his men’s sultry looks at you. You were his, and his alone. His to touch, to kiss, to fuck. His.

That was why you were now crying above him in pleasure as he ate dinner with his crew. Their eyes were as wide as saucers as you shivered in pleasure above their captain, who, despite everything, played little attention to you. He continued eating, sometimes playing with your nipples as he chewed, making you almost sob in pleasure as his calloused fingers traced the pebbled buds, sometimes plucking them leisurely. You were only covered by his unbuttoned white shirt, nothing else, your heaving chest and perked nipples were on full display. Your hands were clawing his shoulders, gripping his doublet as he fucked you slowly, every drag of him inside made you whine. It felt so good, the pleasure burning inside you, your eyes rolling to the back of your head. But it wasn’t enough, the pace he held was almost torturous for how slow it was, and you found yourself begging.  
“Captain, please. Please.” 

His large calloused hands gripped the flesh off your bottom, aiding your movements on top of him as his own thrusts gathered strength.  
“Tell me, Haru, how are the preparations going.” The captain’s voice was even like he wasn’t fucking his woman in front of them all. The man in question swallowed thickly, his eyes snapping to you with every noise of pleasure you made.  
“Everyth- Everything is going as planned, C-Captain.” The man stumbled with his words as Edward’s fingers returned to give your nipples a harder pluck and a whiny moan escaped you, your back arching.  
“Good, good.” 

Edward propped his foot up, causing you to moan at the new angle he had inside you. You needed something more, he had gathered up speed but the pleasure was not enough to bring you the sweet release you craved. You were faintly aware of the crewmen still watching your dance of pleasure in his lap, but at the moment, you couldn’t care less. You moaned, your hold tightening on his shoulders as you leaned in for a kiss. He returned it, his tongue slipping into his mouth, devouring your lips. He snapped his fingers towards the pot of honey that was resting on the table, and it was handed to him by a shaking pair of hands. 

Still devouring your mouth, his other hand squeezing your ass harder, kneading the flesh, he reached with his knife and scooped its tip full of the golden liquid. He pulled back from the kiss abruptly, making you whine with the loss of his lips, but it was cut off by a gasp as the knife landed on your nipple, the sticky substance being spread over it. It was cool, and you wiggled your hips as the new sensation sent waves of pleasure through you, earning you a harsh thrust. He repeated the process with the other nipple as you moaned in content, converting the pebbled bud with the liquid gold, and the second he was satisfied with his work, his lips were wrapped around it, devouring you. 

You squirmed, the pleasure overwhelming you as his wet tongue traced the nipple, the traces of honey already long gone but he still kept going, his teeth nipping you from time to time.  
“E-,” you caught yourself before you could slip.  
“Captain.” You begged, arching your back. His thrusts had gotten deeper, and you were rocking in this lap, every drag of his member bringing you closer.  
“You getting closer? I know you are, your pussy is fluttering so deliciously.” You wanted to slap him as his thrusts slowed, the depth remaining but the pace was slower, your orgasm slipping further away. He knew that you liked it rough and fast, this was almost torture to you.  
“Yes, Captain.” You had a hard time forming words, your orgasm was there but you just needed the one last push to get you to the edge.  
“PleasE.” Your words transformed into a whine as his lips landed on your still honey-covered nipple, his thrusts slowly gaining speed again. Your orgasm was just within your reach again, and this time, he pitied you. Moans were now leaking out of your mouth, wanting to beg him for more but the words refused to come. Your hands were gripping his shoulders, hips rutting against him. His other hand dropped down to your clit, rubbing slow patterns there as he grasped your bottom tightly with one hand, thrusting hard into you. 

Your moan turned into a shriek of pleasure as your pleasure exploded, your thighs shaking as you convulsed against him. Your walls were gripping him tightly, and he let out a grunt, his cock continuing to draw the last shocks of pleasure out of you. You let out a small sob as his length hit a spot inside you, stretching the orgasm longer, a sob escaping you as the pleasure was overwhelming. 

As you high began to ease up, your mouth went to his ear, and you begged him to cum as your teeth gently nibbled his ear. His hand left your clit as he grasped your hips, giving you two hard thrusts before he emptied himself inside of you with a groan, the warmth spreading inside you, making you squirm at the feeling. 

You were panting atop him as he allowed his softening length to slip out of you. He tucked himself into his pants as he ushered you to stand, and you did, your legs having a hard time baring your weight. You felt his cum starting to dribble down your legs, and a faint blush appeared onto your cheeks. You couldn’t believe he you had done that in front of them all.  
“You better return to my quarters,” Edward spoke coolly, his demeanor completely composed as you were still a shaking mess from the pleasure. You gave a nod and bent down to kiss him, inadvertently giving the crew a view of your fucked out pussy, and their hands tightened around their forks. They hadn’t seen a woman in two weeks, and you were now paraded in front of them, and they couldn’t touch you, the captain would never allow it. As you turned to leave, Edward gave your bottom a meaty slap, causing you to squeak.


End file.
